Human Prototype (Kazama x Oc)
by ChibiAurora
Summary: The first assignment his newly A-ranked team was given and he has to stumble upon a little girl from the other side. As a Border agent he knew what had to be done, but as a human he knew he couldn't do that. She was starring up at him with innocent green eyes full of tears and begging for him not to hurt her. Why did it have to be him? Why when he had finally made it this far?


Note: Hello all and welcome to my new fanfiction! If you're a fan of World Trigger than yay! If note then, what are you doing here? Alright, just to let you know this story is going to take place a few years back like before Yuma is even in the picture. Kazama and his squad would have literally just become and A-ranking team. The story will eventually progress to the main story line, but not for at least a few chapters. I would also like to say that I just looked up Kazama's height and omg…he's short (5'1)…still taller than me though (5'0) xD And as always, my first chapter is always short…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to World Trigger, if I did…oh my gosh…Kazama would be like a freaking god .

Miyuri, she swore her lungs were on fire right now, but she didn't have a choice she had to keep running. She could hear the explosions resound throughout the building, but she had to keep going if she wanted to live and get away from all this chaos. She came to a stop in front of a metallic door though, the door quickly lit up and ran a scanner over her form and she found herself a bit surprised that it was actually still working. "Miyuri Sato, access granted," the electronic voice spoke from in front of her before the door swooshed open, she ran through the door narrowly avoiding a bullet the flew passed her head. She heard the screams of a few men's voices as they pressed forward 'she's over here! Don't let her get away' was all she could make out. The doors slammed shut behind her and in the next moment she heard the door go into a locked mode, the men on the other side trying to get in after her. Miyuri eyed a small pod in front of her before she stepped into it, curling herself into the small pod. She barely fit and it was a terribly uncomfortable fit, but it was all they had at the moment so, she was going to have to make do with it. She raised a trembling hand and pressed a button, the pod quickly shutting closed leaving her alone in the darkness until a few controls slowly lit up blue before her. She pressed another button with the same trembling hand. "M-Mom…I made it into the pod," she said softly, her voice was shaking and she had to choke back a sob. "Good job my little angel. Now just close your eyes and count to thirty, your mother will take care of the rest and remember only give that gift to someone special," her mother spoke, her voice resounding throughout the interior of her pod. Miyuri wanted nothing more than to cry at the moment, but she did as her mother told her and closed her eyes slowly beginning to count to thirty. She could hear the rapid fire of gunshots as someone shot at the door to the room she was in, her mother's shallow breathing as she worked from where she was to transport her daughter from away from this world. The last thing the young woman heard was the sound of her mother's 'I love you' before a loud explosion wrecked the entirety of the building. The next thing she heard was nothing, everything was quiet but, Miyuri continued to count unaware if she was dead or not, she really hoped she wasn't though. She tightened her arms around her and near the end of her count, sound was returned to her.

She could hear loud sirens erupt all around her and then the feeling of falling, but the fall didn't last long. The pod soon crashing into the ground with a rather loud sound, she had made it to "Japan" safely and without injury. Miyuri hit a few buttons and wiped any important data from her pod before opening the door and quickly scrambling out. She was barely aware of the electronic woman's voice announcing the opening of a portal in the forbidden zone as she leaned back into the pod and picked up a strange kind of bag, it was an emergency kit of sorts that her mother had prepared in case a situation like this occurred. Miyuri's green eyes darted around her surroundings before they settled on a trio of boys about a mile off but, they were moving fast. It was times like this that Miyuri was happy about the side effect she possessed. The ability to see great distances and even through walls. She inhaled a quick breath of air before reaching a hand up and enclosing it around a strange looking necklace. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage, she wouldn't be able to get away from those boys in time…all she could do was hide. Miyuri darted quickly into a nearby building that looked to be on its last legs, any normal person would have avoided the place, but she had no choice. She took the stairs up until a collapse blocked her way, if she activated her trigger it would be an easy jump, but more than likely the activation of a trigger might set off more than a few alarm bells in her location. She opened a random door to find a supply closet of sorts, it would be a bit cramped but, she had no other choice at the moment. She quickly stepped foot into the thing, closing the door behind her sliding down the opposite wall. She kept her green eyes fixed on the three boys as they just now landed in front of her pod. She couldn't make out the words that they were speaking, super hearing not being her thing, but she knew enough to know they were talking about her pod and starring at it rather intently.

"What the hell of we looking at exactly?" Kikuchihara spoke as he took a knee in front of the pod inspecting the insides of it. "It appears to be an escape pod, but that would leave us with the question of what came out of the pod," Kazama spoke eyeing a light that blinked repeatedly, he leaned over a bit before pressing the button. A conversation between a mother and daughter began to play, but the sentences were broken and they could hardly understand. "Usami, inform border that we have found have found something of interest," Kazama spoke a bored tone to his voice unlike the happy female voice that quickly responded back. The shorter male soon turned his attention toward the rest of his squad and gave orders to search the surrounding premises stating to contact each other if anyone found anything. The men nodded their heads in agreement before the three of them parted ways, none of them aware of a little blonde girl watching them from afar. Miyuri sat still, unmoving, legs curled against her chest, a frown soon finding its way onto her lips. She was getting quite the headache, using her side effect for prolonged amounts of time always causing a headache of some sort, but right now she didn't have much of a choice. She refused to make it this far just to be caught and killed on the spot right now. Miyuri lowered her head a moment, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of her hose, rubbing it gently to try and relieve from of the pain in her head. 'Just a little bit longer,' she thought to herself raising her head once more and looking around trying to track the three boys once more, two of them were off nowhere near her and the other, he was opening the door to the closest she was hiding in. Miyuri's eyes went wide as the dim light of the night sky invaded the closest she sat curled up in, her green eyes looked up to meet a set of red ones. She backed herself further against the wall if that were at all possible, eyes wide and full of fear, the man had yet to say a word, but his intense stare was enough to scare her. "P-Please don't h-hurt me," she said tears filling her eyes as she tried to stop herself from trembling in the overwhelming presence of this man. Sure, Miyuri was a bit of a fighter, but she was always easily frightened by people and she hated activating her trigger and for good reason. The thing was as deadly to her as it was to those that stood in her way, in a sense it was a double edged sword.

Kazama was not expecting to find anyone or anything for that matter, after coming across the empty pod he figured whatever was in there was long gone now and that border would be running into some problems later. He was wrong though, he was terribly wrong, the moment he had opened a door to a small supply closet his eyes locked onto a pale colored girl and for a moment he swore her green eyes were glowing. In the next second though, they had returned to a normal color of green, he questioned his own eyesight for a moment when he saw this, not once thinking that it was some sort of side effect. The small blonde haired girl opened her mouth first pleading with him not to hurt her with tears filling her eyes. Kazama refused to let down his guard though despite the fact that every muscle in his body screamed to not frighten the little girl before him…intimidating little girls was not exactly something he took pleasure in doing. "Did you come from that escape pod?" he asked hoping that the girl said 'no' but, even if she did she still would have looked extremely suspicious and taken into border either way. That wasn't the case though instead of lying and just saying 'no', she nodded her head softly and turned her gaze downward. "Y-Yes…I did, but I promise I don't mean any h-harm," she spoke her voice was soft and Kazama could see the tears that spilled from her eyes and hit the ground beneath them. He frowned, the first assignment given to his team as an A-rank and this is what he had to deal with? An innocent little girl who just happened to unfortunately be a Neighbor as well. It was his job as a border agent to dispose of Neighbors, but killing a little girl even if she was a Neighbor, he doubted he could do it. The only other option left to him then was to turn her into border, but what would they do with her there? Imprison her? Dispose of her? Experiment on her? The possibilities of what could become of this girl were endless and each one seemed just as bad as the next one, it wasn't an existence he found himself wishing on anyone. "Nothing over here Kazama, anything on your end?" came Utagawa's voice from his communication device embedded in his ear. Kikuchihara was the next one to speak up also claiming that he had found nothing on his side. "P-Please…I have nowhere else to go," the woman said speaking softly once more as she starred up at him, eyes glistened over with unshed tears. She was pleading with him to just let her be. He reminded himself a few more times that he was a Border agent, this was his job but, inevitably his heart won over his brain and he found himself speaking before even giving his words much thought. "Nothing here either, report back to the base. I'll stick around here until the others get here for the pod," he ordered as he looked over the small girl wondering what the hell he was going to do with her now. He supposed he could start with learning her name. She smiled brightly up at him before getting to her feet and literally throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she continuously thanked him before he could even state his question. The first thing he noticed was that she was short, shorter than him even and that was quite unexpected. He stood stiff as a board unsure of what he should do in this situation, but the young girl didn't seem to mind his frigid form or maybe she just didn't notice.


End file.
